I'll Remember You
by uknowwhoslittleprincess
Summary: Harry Reflects on Ginny's and his life together. sad tearjerker(i cried writing it, how bad is that?) please R&R Luvya'll


Disclaimer: ::snorts:: I wish Summary:Harry reflects on Ginny A/N: I know its another h/g tearjerker but wut can I say I luv them dearly. Oh and the song is ill remember you from remy zero you can tell it's a tearjerker when the author starts to cry while writing it but this song has a lot of meaning for me newayz so it wuld prolly make me cry any way. F/b please luvyall.  
  
Ill remember you  
  
Harry looked on as the minister gave the sermon. This man didn't know Ginny. He didn't know exactly how much she would be missed. This man just wanted to get paid. Harry thought back to his times with Ginny.  
  
"Harry, do you think the war is going to be over soon?" Ginny was looking out to the forbidden forest. Scared that her brothers would be hurt in the gruesome war that had killed so many others. " I don't know Ginny, I just don't know." Harry had tried to comfort her and though she looked strong on the outside he could tell she was breaking up on the inside. remember how they always seem to know  
  
  
  
we had the forest in our eyes  
  
but the earth was in our clothes  
  
and they thought we'd fall  
  
not at all ~~~~~~~~flash ~~~~~~`  
  
Although the world was filled with death and destruction, they had kept their love alive. Voldemort was slowly getting closer to overpowering the world but the wizards and witches who were still fighting for what was right were still fighting hard. When they weren't fighting, Harry and Ginny would meet secretly. They weren't allowed to see each other because Voldemort was after them both. They had both survived when he wanted them dead. They treasured every moment they had together.  
  
so look back on those treasured days  
  
we were young in a world that was so tired  
  
though it's not what we wanted before  
  
even the saints had to crawl from the floor  
  
~~~~~~~flash~~~~~~~~`  
  
He could still hear the songs she would sing to keep her going. Songs of love, songs of friendship, songs of sorrow. Not only did they keep her going, but they kept him going as well. Each song had a meaning, each had a background. summer was when the money was gone, you'd sing  
  
all your little songs that meant everything to me  
  
and I'll remember you  
  
and the things that we use to do  
  
and the things we use to say  
  
I'll remember you that way  
  
~~~~~~flash~~~~~~``  
  
He thought back to when they were in Hogwarts, when Ron didn't want them to be together but they didn't care. They did what they wanted. At nights they would sneak up to the astronomy tower and would look at the stars and watch the forest come alive with the creatures of the night. They talked about how this would be forever. Why did forever have to end so soon?  
  
remember how they tried to hold you down  
  
and we climbed those towers and looked out upon our town  
  
and everything you hoped would last  
  
just always becomes the past  
  
it hurts but... summer was when the money was gone  
  
you'd sing  
  
all your little songs that meant everything to me  
  
and I'll remember you  
  
and the things that we use to do  
  
and the things we use to say  
  
I'll remember you always  
  
~~~~~~flash~~~~~~~ Finally he remembered the day the news came that changed his life. Dear Harry Potter Ginny Weasley was in the battle of Paris. We regret to inform you That she did not make it out. We are sorry for your loss. Regretfully yours, Malorie Vandini Department of death Ministry of magic  
  
Harry could still feel the how he did that day, that dreadful day. It was as if the world had ended.  
  
Harry watched as the minister finished his speech. He ran and hid behind a tree a few feet away. He watched as They slowly lowered the stained mahogany coffin into the ground. It broke his heart in one way but in another it made him believe. Ginny no longer had to live a lie. She would no longer be in danger. She would always be with him but now she was free. I'll remember you  
  
and the things that we use to do  
  
and that things that we use to say  
  
if it don't hurt you it won't hurt me  
  
if it don't hurt me it won't hurt ~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~ a/n: This is just volume 2 in the Tears Quartet check out the other stories  
  
volume 1: Goodbye To You ~Ginny's Story Volume 2: I'll Remember You ~ Harry's Story Volume 3: Hear You Me ~ Ron's Story Volume 4: Our Day ~ Hermione's Story 


End file.
